<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weary by Mustachebabs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993816">Weary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs'>Mustachebabs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sleepaway 2020 Run [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sleepaway (Roleplaying Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Non-Linear Narrative</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:42:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one nap, as a treat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sleepaway 2020 Run [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Camp Howling Ground (Sleepaway 2020 campaign)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Weary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Penelope is tired… She’s <em> been </em>tired… Camp feels like it's melting together into itself. If it wasn’t for her extensive notes on her clipboard, she’s not sure she’d know what day it was.</p><p>As she looks up at the dark ceiling from her bunk, she tries to force herself to sleep. When was the last time she got a good night’s sleep? Maybe camp <em> two </em> … No, <b>one</b> year ago. During her first year as counselor. </p><p> </p><p>…. <em> Right? </em>...</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yes.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>This year, restfulness eludes her. Everyday feels like if she could just sleep <em> a little bit </em> longer, that would do it. There’s no free time for counselors though, campers need attention.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Constantly.</em> </b> </p><p> </p><p><em> “They are just kids.” </em> She tells herself while she watches them at the mess hall during lunch. It’s taking all her energy not to close her eyes. <em> “They need us.” </em></p><p> </p><p>… <b>Do they?</b>...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yes, they do. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Even her blinking seems to betray her. Was Randy sitting there just now or did he move? She looks down at her plate to refocus… She could have sworn she got the meatloaf, not the pasta salad. Maybe she changed her mind last minute and forgot? <em> Whatever. </em></p><p>This week in particular, morning announcements have been like swimming through sand. Her words feel heavy leaving her mouth and even though her notes are in her hands, she misses half the things she had to tell the campers about. She’ll tell them <em> later </em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't wait to go full blown exhaustion horror all up on this mess. Also, if the Lindworm was draining out my life force, I feel like I'd need a nap too.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>